


Chance

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Introspection, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Toni realises she wants to be with Shelby.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wheel of Fortune - An uncertain outcome, with an aftermath to be carefully considered.
> 
> I thought this prompt was perfect for this pairing - especially when you remember Shelby and the fortune teller. I also thought Toni's feelings for Shelby came along a bit fast in the show (even though I shipped them very early on) so I wanted to explore those feelings a bit.

If anyone had told Toni when they all reached the island that in three weeks’ time she’d hook up with the blonde conservative Christian, she’d have laughed in their face. She might’ve even punched them, or at least pushed them to the ground. Girls like Shelby are not and never have been Toni’s type.

But somewhere between Shelby saving her life and Shelby revealing that she isn’t the perfect princess everyone thinks she is, Toni finds herself softening. Shelby is pretty and way too nice and probably fucked up underneath. They might have polar-opposite views of the world, but Toni realises she doesn’t hate being around her. She likes it, even. And who knows when or even if they’ll get off this fucking island? She can’t go celibate for the rest of her life — she’s a teenager, not a monk. So when Shelby kisses her under the lychee tree, she kisses back.

If Toni were the type to overanalyse, like Leah, she would say it’s almost embarrassing how quick she is to take off her clothes. But it’s been a long time since Regan broke her heart, and they’re celebrating because they’ve found some fucking food, and there isn’t anyone else on the island she likes who’d want to have sex with her, and okay, fine, she likes Shelby. She likes her a lot.

In the morning, she plays it cool. She’s glad Shelby doesn’t regret sleeping with her, but she does wish Shelby would open up a bit more, because you don’t go from homophobic Christian to self-assured lesbian just like that. There has to be more to Shelby than meets the eye. Maybe, Toni hopes as they join the others on the beach, Shelby will talk about it if she gives her a bit of space and time to think.

Toni doesn’t notice she’s being unusually calm until later, when Shelby joins her on the grass above the beach and points it out. If she’s honest, she’s a little blissed out after the first night in ages where she’s had more than just her right hand for company. But she’s also happy. And since they’re stranded on this stupid island in the middle of fucking nowhere, they’d be idiots not to take whatever happiness they can get. 

She understands that Shelby is scared because this is all new to her, but what else can go wrong, really? They’re fighting for survival — if they do end up hurting each other for some reason or another, it’s not that important in the grand scheme of things. As she tells Shelby, the worst has already happened. So why not take a risk? If they’ve got a chance of happiness together, why not give it a try?

Her words must convince Shelby, as she touches Toni’s cheek. Toni leans into the touch, feeling her heart lighten, and Shelby kisses her like she’s got nothing to lose. Toni kisses back like it matters. They could have something good together, and that’s what matters.


End file.
